Mysterious Cultural Festival 3
MYSTERIOUS CULTURAL FESTIVAL 3 CHAPTER 33 OF THE MANGA ( PART 6 OF THE HOSHINOME SCHOOL FESTIVAL STORY ARC ) ( Anime cross-reference---Compressed and incorporated into Anime Episode 12, " Mysterious Cultural Festival " ) Summary It's now Hayakawa's turn to have Tsubaki taste her drool. But even at this last chance, she still doesn't get to do it, since she breaks out in tears, neutralizing her own drool routine. Astounded, Hayakawa can't believe that her own heart and soul are crying out, and she turns to Urabe for an explanation. However, Urabe's take on what is happening is less than optimistic. It now seems 'all is lost' to Hayakawa, as far as a drool taste for Tsubaki, and although already bare, she decides to bare her mind, heart, and soul, too. Hayakawa explains; despite all of her good looks and pleasing personality, as well as being, for many years now, simultaneously sweet and innocent and ''hardcore sexy, Hayakawa confesses that she has ''never, ever ''had a romantic, intimate relationship with anyone, boy or girl, because all of her interest and affection was ''unrequited love ! This even including the boy that she had shipped with recently. ''This must be why she can not drool bond ! With Hayakawa's self-confidence rapidly crumbling, and her heart shredding into little pieces, Urabe lovingly takes her hand, and forms a girl-with-girl Drool Bond with her ! Urabe then proclaims that Hayakawa is destined to also drool bond with someone else, since her drool is so, so sweet, just not with Tsubaki ! Meanwhile, Tsubaki, still blindfolded, begins to rapidly shake his head from side to side, to clear his mind. But all that accomplishes is that the blindfold is dislodged. Oka points out the obvious, that Tsubaki now can see both of them a''u naturel ! ''Promptly, two almighty slaps find there way to Tsubaki's face, and he is 'down for the count', and ' out like a light'. Plot ''" Taste This, Tsubaki " !!! With that clear and forceful command, Hayakawa offers her drool covered finger to Tsubaki. But blindfolded Tsubaki has other things on his mind, such as, the fact that both girls are unclothed before him and in a 'duel to the death'. Hayakawa gives a scornful look towards Urabe, as Tsubaki sheepishly asks Urabe if what is happening is O.K. ? Urabe merely states that she does not mind. Tsubaki opens his mouth to receive Hayakawa's drool, but just then, tears begin to stream from her eyes, and flow down her cheeks. What is happening ? Why ? As Tsubaki closes his mouth, Hayakawa has already pulled back her drool-covered finger. Urabe tells Hayakawa that she should already know why tears have broken the spell of a customary Drool Routine ( Manga Chapter 29, Page 9 ). With a continued scornful look to Urabe, Hayakawa asks about the meaning of the tears. Urabe continues her blithe commentary, telling her that she should know that her heart and soul are crying out to stop the drool bond with Tsubaki, as it is something that is just not destined to be. Urabe asks if there is another person symbolically standing in the way, and Tsubaki chimes in with the thought if it was the boy that Hayakawa was shipped with ? With that question, Hayakawa's attention now turns from Urabe to Tsubaki, as she again invokes his crush on her in middle school. Tsubaki points out that his love of her was unrequited ( see Commentary and Opinion on Manga Chapter 29 ), and unrequited love is not a sufficient emotion to base a drool bond on, since a valid drool bond requires mutual social interaction. Like a cloudburst, more tears begin to pour forth out of Hayakawa's eyes and down her cheeks, as she drops an atomic bombshell of a revelation. All of her love directed at other boys and girls over the years has also been UNREQUITED LOVE !!! EVERY SINGLE ONE !!! As Hayakawa drops to the floor and covers her wet face with her hands, she reveals that the boy that she loved in middle school for so long never loved her back, making it unrequited love, and that is why she could not devote any love to Tsubaki at that time. To tell the truth, every boy she has ever had an interest in has never returned her love and affection at all. And that is why her heart is apparently still not willing to drool bond with Tsubaki, because of the unrequited, insufficient love factor. According to Hayakawa's way of thinking, this must be why Tsubaki's love of her supposedly grew cold. " That's not true ", interjects Tsubaki. If she would have returned his love of her in middle school, he would have shipped with her and formed a drool bond with her, but now that is just not possible . . . .Urabe steps in and puts a finger over Tsubaki's mouth to quiet him, as Hayakawa's resolve cracks, and her heart begins shredding into little pieces. Then Urabe gently and kindly takes Hayakawa's hand, has her stand, and lovingly tells her to open her mouth. Urabe tactfully takes a sample of Hayakawa's drool, and tastes it, thus FORMING A DROOL BOND with her !!! Urabe trembles for a bit, and then declares that Hayakawa's drool is very, very sweet, and that means her drool message is indicating that she has yet to find her unique partner that will share her drool, and both her bold erotic love, as well as her unconditional spiritual love. But Hayakawa seems unconvinced, and a long, pregnant silence descends upon the combatants. Once again, Tsubaki's thoughts begin to drift, with him thinking about just how sweet Hayakawa's drool must have been, and now wishing that he had taken advantage of the chance to taste it ! To clear his mind of that thought, he begins to shake his head rapidly from side to side, thus undoing and dislodging the blindfold. And what comes into view ? Both girls silently glaring at one another, in the buff. But then there is the spectator, Oka, from behind the curtain. Oka presents herself, much to the surprise of the girls, and she points out the obvious dilemma. Urabe does a slow burn with her 'Instant Death' look ( see here, No. 3 ), while Hayakawa shrieks and covers her generous and shapely bust as best as she can with her arms and hands. Both girls deliver an almighty slap to Tsubaki's face, and he goes down like a sack of cement, and stays down for the whole ten count. In fact, he is out cold, a real K.O. ! But he looks so happy, observes Oka ! Commentary and Opinion by CuteButLooksLolita >>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<<>>>>>>SPOILERS AHEAD<<<<<<<>>>>>>SPOILER ALERT<<<<<< Continuing with the thought that Urabe and Hayakawa are not really 'dead set' against one another, and that Hayakawa is not really a 'bad' girl, despite the devious social agenda that she had cooked up. Urabe now discloses to Hayakawa a secret about drool that she may not have known about; that the impact of drool during a tasting can be 'enhanced' by various means, with the maximum impact achieved by offering drool while naked. That was very fair of Urabe to recommend and allow Hayakawa to do the same, if she wanted to do so. Hayakawa does so, by removing her clothing before her turn at the drool taste. When Hayakawa's emotions and heart's desires would not allow her to consummate her drool offer, Urabe does not scold or mock. Instead, Urabe reaches out to Hayakawa, with several explanations, and back-handed encouragement. Finally, when it has become perfectly clear that Hayakawa is not going to drool bond with Tsubaki, and with that apparent failure, Hayakawa becomes increasingly distraught. Showing her concern, Urabe forms a girl-with-girl drool bond with her. This tasting of Hayakawa's drool, and the proclaiming of such drool as very sweet by Urabe, forebodes well for Hayakawa, telling her that she will also eventually drool bond with her One True Love. _________________________________ As more and more information comes to light, and Hayakawa's devious plans work their way out, it becomes evident what was motivating her, and why she had done what she did. In this chapter, unclothed Hayakawa also unclothes her mind, heart, and soul. She tells Urabe, and a blindfolded Tsubaki, a very intimate aspect of her life, and the kingpin reason that she had acted as such a deceiver. During all of her middle school years, and during her time at the all-girls high school, Hayakawa was the center of social attention, given her good looks and pleasing personality. Although the boys in middle school, and the girls in high school, would flock around her, Hayakawa was only interested romantically in, at most, a couple of teens. She dearly wished to ship with them, but they were not interested in her, because they had their eyes on still others that they themselves wanted to be romantically linked with. ''Hayakawa put so much time and attention, really, so much of her heart and soul, into unrequited love, that she never considered, never even suspected, never even saw, that Tsubaki, and likely others, were potentially already in love with her. ''That kind of misdirected intentions, with the accompanying intimate and erotic loneliness, will socially scar a teenager in such a way that they will sometimes act very unpredictable and uncaring for other's feelings, as Hayakawa did. Possibility in middle school, unrequited love lined up in three ways. Tsubaki had loved Hayakawa, but it was unrequited, because Hayakawa was in love with Seo. Hayakawa had loved Seo, but it was unrequited, because Seo was in love with Dorisu. Seo loved Dorisu, but it was unrequited because Dorisu was not interested in dating boys, and later told Seo that she was only interested in other girls. By time that Hayakawa was in high school, she seemingly had abandoned any attempt at shipping with Seo, and seemingly made a clean break with him, and with that understanding, turned her attention to the only boy that she knew of that did, at least at one time, want to ship with her and love her, and that was Tsubaki. But by this time, Tsubaki was not available, due to being in a dating relationship with Urabe. However, could Hayakawa refocus her attention, from Seo, to Tsubaki, and try once again for a shipping and a loving relationship, and a drool bond, to boot ? And could she do this during the Hoshimone Cultural Festival ? This is why Hayakawa did what she did ! Category:Chapters